


I picture it soft and I ache

by RemyTheRat



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Howls Moving Castle AU, M/M, Snufkin as Howl, and Moomintroll as Sophie but his curse is a severe case of mild bad luck, featuring little my as calcifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyTheRat/pseuds/RemyTheRat
Summary: Moomintroll finds himself at a strange cottage after dealing with bad luck that may or may not be a curse.A Howls moving castle au
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	I picture it soft and I ache

Moomin was angry, that was certain, at the very least he was annoyed beyond acceptable measure. He had planned his fishing weekend months in advance, and this was all he got? A wet tail and a boat full of algae? His trip had been a bust and not only that but the sun was starting to set and he was lost to put it kindly.

The trees were unfamiliar and his compass was nowhere to be found. Moomin packed what was left of his dreary fish less lunch and began his trek to...somewhere hopefully warm. 

Moomin stumbled onto an overgrown path quite quickly in his search and decided to follow it, cursing the slowly setting sun as he went. He watched the birds fly overhead and appreciated the three note song they seemed to sing, it reminded him of spring and he smiled despite himself. The path, short for most, but tiring for a frustrated Moomin ended with a large shrub next to a cottage. The cottage would have been unassuming in the soft sunlight but with the evening chill it could only be described as eerie, especially as it seemed to be empty considering the chimney was smokeless. 

Moomin held his head high as he gathered the courage to enter. He walked up to the door trying to be cool as if to convince himself that it was totally acceptable to squat in a hopefully abandoned cottage for a night. “I’m sure they’d be happy this house would be of use to someone,” he murmured to himself as he opened the door. 

A gust of warm air hit him as he walked inside. The fire was lit and the ‘small cottage’ was clearly not so small. Moomin did a double take as he rushed out the door to take a look at the exterior of the cottage, sure enough it was way smaller on the outside. He looked back inside and braced himself for something, or someone to come downstairs and yell at him, or a witch to curse him for daring to enter her home. But besides the fire and the eccentric decorum, the cottage seemed relatively normal, so he took a few more steps inside, still no one to curse and or yell at him.

Moomin let out a sigh and headed towards the comfy looking chair by the fire, throwing a few logs to the flames before sitting down. “Ahh thank goodness I’ve been starving for hours,” a voice from the fire let out clearly pleased beyond relief. 

“What the!” Moomin shouted, nearly falling out of his chair.

“I said thanks, what has nobody ever thanked you before?” a calm figure said from the fire, no the figure seemed to be made of fire? They were short and seemed to have their hair pulled up in a bun tight enough to cause scalp problems, it created an onion-esque silhouette. 

“What of course I’ve been thanked before, what a ridiculous question. You frightened me is all, you’re made out of fire you know it's… it's frightening,” Moomin said with the appropriate manic hand gestures. He started to pick himself back off of the ground when the figure spoke again.

“Me frightening? Well where'd you get that idea I'm just a little, harmless fire demon,” the figure stated sarcastically before their eyes narrowed to look properly at Moomin.

“Hey you broke into my house you don’t get to call me ‘frightening’ what are you even doing here? And how did you get in here that shouldn’t even be possible...oh what’s your name by the way?”

Moomin now fully back in the chair and frightened as ever at the phrase ‘fire demon’ replied, “Um...my name’s Moomintroll, Moomin for short”

“Oh well nice to meet you Moomin, My names Little My thanks for the logs by the way I was starving, that Snufkin never leaves me enough food when he goes on his weird little trips” Little My says, still chewing on the logs Moomin had unknowingly given her. 

Moomin at this point was hyperventilating, Little My had said that this was Snufkin's house as in, Snufkin the wizard of the forest who would eat the hearts of anyone trespassing in his woods. He held his head in his hands and tried to calm down. Moomin hadn’t thought that he had walked that far from his home no wonder he was so tired. 

But nevermind that he was done for, his entire life was going to end today and after such a terrible fishing trip too. At least he had the fire demon to keep him company in his final hours. Wait. The fire demon, the fire demon who he had fed who was in his debt, maybe. He should have paid more attention when his father had told him of his adventures and his encounters with demons (had they been true in the first place, his father had been known to exaggerate his adventures) oh well no use fussing over that now.

“Hey little my,” Moomin said looking up, head no longer in his hands.

“Yes?” Little My replied barely looking up from her log, which she seemed to be slowly devouring.

“When Snufkin gets here do you think you can tell him to spare me,” Moomin says slowly trying not to get his hopes up, as he hears Little My laugh. She laughs for a good long while.


End file.
